Dreams
by randomly-crazy-thinking
Summary: Dreaming about you is madness when I can't have you here. Beware, it does contain smut! After that last episode i needed some hot juicy love making from our favourite characters. So here it is!
Hi guys! So after that last episode (that I haven't fully recovered from yet) I needed some fluff and intimacy from our two cuties! This is smut of course because _Is there any other form of writting?!_ I have a very perverted and sexual mind soooorry.

I really hope you enjoy this and if so please verbalize that on the comments section :) Ba-Byeee

On her knees, knuckles white from applying force to secure herself on the bed and her face pressed against the mattress " _Oh_ __ _god_ " He was behind her stretching so sweetly massaging her ass and carving his hands on her hips for leverage. "Mmmm baby….please". He started tracing down his finger to her center, she was so close. He finally reached her _**Bip Bip Bip**_ **!**

She woke up confused not knowing what was happening around her, where she was. Finally adjusting her eyes to the sunrise light coming from the window she sighted understanding that it was just a dream. A very vivid dream that let her all bothered and frustrated. Sitting in bed she looked around the beautiful and romantic master suite she was in, how she wished he was here. She had been in Brazil for 4 days now, god how she missed him and his sweet kisses and touch. Elizabeth was getting impatient, not being able to go home, see her beautiful family and fall asleep in his arms. " _I need to get home tonight_ " she thought to herself. That could only happen if she finally came to an agreement with the Brazilian government on the stupid arms deal that she went there to make happen. Reflecting on the negotiations from the past few days that seemed to require a magic trick!

She decided to send Henry an email to lift their spirits: "Good morning baby. Woke up thinking of you. Love you, can't wait to see you tonight." Before she pressed the bottom to send it she had an idea. Sending a photo with that message wasn't so bad, Henry would enjoy it and she could tease him. So she opened the front camera of her phone and stroke some messy locks out of her face. Adjusting the covers so that her black laced cleavage was showing she adjusted the phone to the best angle and put her left index finger in her lips biting it seductively with a smirk. Satisfied with the image created she attached it to the email and send it to him grinning wickedly.

He woke up, instinctively flying an arm to caress his wife finding an empty spot beside him instead of her. It didn't matter how many times she had to sleep away from him. He couldn't get used to it, tossed and turn all night sometimes waking up on her side of the bed embracing her pillow that held her smell. He flew his legs off the bed and sat rubbing the sleep of his eyes. His phone on the nightstand was lit up with a notification. Reaching for his glasses and scratching his head, yawning, he wonder who was sending him emails so early when he haven't even taken his coffee yet. His annoyance dissolved when he saw her name on the screen. He read her sweet message with a goofy smile on his lips like a teenage boy madly in love. Then he noticed the attachment that came with the message and opened it. "God damn it Elizabeth" he cursed out loud. He opened his front camera and took a photo with a pouting face. Replying to her email he wrote "Oh baby don't do this to me, i miss too much" and hit send. He continued getting ready for his day, slightly frustrated knowing it would be a very long day until he finally saw her.

Having a mid-morning break from negotiations to re-fill coffees she opened her email on her phone to see a new message from Henry. Smiling she opened it smirking reading his reply. When she opened the photo he send, two thoughts popped into her head "awe poor guy" and "how can he be so sexy and cute at the same time". She stayed there for a while admiring his features staring into her phone with a sweet smile on her lips her mind elsewhere.

"Ma'am everything ok?" Blake asked a little concerned. She jumped surprised by his approach. "Yeah. No. Tell Matt to prepare the motorcade we are leaving to the airport in an hour". "Are you sure Ma'am? The Brazilians haven't made a decision yet" "Well I'll make them, with my aaah...jedi mind tricks as you call them. Call Matt!" "Ok then." Blake replied faintly smiling.

...

"Great job with the Brazilians Bess. I'll see you tomorrow" "Goodnight Mr. President". Exiting the oval office speed walking looking at her watch she didn't see him in the corridor until he spoke "Hi beautiful". He was leaning against the wall with a tender smile on his face. "Hi" she slipped in this arms and breathe in his smell while he embraced her in a tight hug. "I missed you." She interjected pecking his lips "Me too" Henry responded kissing her again "like a lot" she said dramatically squinting her eyes kissing him again "Me too babe. Let's go home" he finalise pecking her forehead taking her heavy briefcase from her hand.

Sensing the car stopping she lifted her head from his shoulder and asked "are the kids still up?" "I don't think so, it's pretty late. I had dinner with them and then left to meet you at the White House" "How did you..." "Blake send me a message when you landed" he interjected winking at her.

Entering the house they confirmed their suspicions. All the lights were out. "You wanna eat something?" He was always worrying about her wellbeing. "No. I ate on the plane. Let's just go to bed." She said pulling his hand to take the stairs.

Entering their room she moved directly to the bathroom kicking off her shoes as she walked. Henry settled by his side of the bed emptying his pockets on the nightstand. With her back to him Elizabeth took her clothes off unceremoniously, tired of the confinements around her body. He eyed her from the bed taking his clothes off slowly, distracted by her vision. Even in her clumsiness he found adoration. She was sexy no matter what.

When she reached to unzip her skirt already only in a bra he thought "oh boy" wetting his lips in anticipation for more. She was wearing a white lace lingerie set. With beige stockings that reached her mid-thigh. Now absentmindedly taking her jewellery off facing to the mirror.

Only in his boxers he strode across the room to her, embracing her from behind lightly biting her neck and shoulder. She rested against his body feeling the heat eradicating from him and his hardness poking her. "So you dreamt about me?!" He massaged her torso with light fingers feeling her shiver against him. "Yes I did" she responded huskily savouring every touch and sensation he was creating in her.

"Mmmm tell me about it." He huskily demanded biting her earlobe. She rested her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed completely surrendered to his touch. "I … don't know… how to explain it" she quivered while she spoke. "Come one Elizabeth yes you do" he smirked against her skin taking pride on how quickly he could turn her on. "We were having sex" "and?" He prompt for her to continue. "You were behind me. I was on my knees". They stared into each other eyes through the mirror while she confessed. After she spoke they held their gaze, Elizabeth biting her lower lip, stroking his hand that was around her waist. "That's hot" he smirked "and dirty" never breaking their eye contact "I like it" he bit her neck again. He rolled his hips against her behind making her arc her back to him trying to get what she wanted despite the thin barrier of clothes still between them. He moved one of his hands to massage her breast still with the other one snaked around her waist. She moaned closing her eyes, scratching his thigh with her nails "god Elizabeth I missed you much baby" he freed her left boob from the white lacy bra and played with her nipple watching her through the mirror. "Oh Henry" Her lustful eyes said enough. Still twisting her nipple he reached his other hand down tracing her skin slowly entering her panties and settling on her folds. She rested her head against his shoulder preparing herself for the sweet ride pleading him for more with her eyes. Henry parted her lips and applied light pressure to her clitoris. He loved teasing her and she looked so mesmerizing in his arms all bothered. It was a vision, he couldn't take his eyes off the mirror. Becoming inpatient she put her hand on top of his pressing it "please Henry I need you" urging him to continue. Finally he moved his hand stroking her, massaging her folds spreading her wetness. She closed her eyes moaning with low voice absorbing the sensations he created. When he entered a finger into her she squealed surprised "oh fuck… henry" " _Elizabeth you're making me_ _ **crazy**_! I need to be inside of you!" "God yes... _ **please!**_ "

She started reaching behind him to pull his boxers off having Henry's help wiggling them down. He took his fingers from inside of her taking them to his lips but she stopped him. Wickedly smiling she said "allow me" taking his hand to her mouth sucking his fingers smirking never breaking eye contact with him. " _ **Fuck baby**_ " he moaned. He then pull the waistband of her panties down letting her kick them to the side with her foot. Standing again with wanting eyes on her he whispered "bend please" and she did gladly securing her hands on the counter for support. He massaged her back appreciating the view. She looked at him through the mirror biting her lip containing her moans waiting for more. He poked her with his penis teasing her a little while grabbing her ass. Finally without warning he entered her completely earning a loud moan from his wife. He started moving building up a rapid pace drowning in their passion.

He hold her by the waist, Elizabeth knuckles were white from the force she was applying on the counter. They were both breathing moaning sweet nothing to each other, panting. Feeling her contract around him he stopped suddenly "ughhh" "henry please move" she pleaded pressing her hips against him "just wait babe, trust me" trying to calm his breathing he tried to reassure her. He started moving again eliciting a low moan from her. He kept building it up and when he felt them losing it he would completely stop again making Elizabeth cry out in desperation for release. He would hold his muscles tight and breathe calmly so he wouldn't spoil the grand finale. By the third time he started moving she gave him a deadly look through the mirror and carved his hand that rested on her waist with her nails "please do **NOT** stop again OK?! _Please_." The build-up was becoming too much for her, she would swear that every time he stopped she could feel herself spasm like she was having mini orgasms. She was seeing stars! It was good but it was too much of a torture. Not able to hold it himself much longer he gave in to her hard with a frantic pace. The need for release was madness. She hold the counter and his hand with much force and when felt that she was finally too close he stopped again hearing her cry desperately " _ **NO baby**_ ". But he didn't gave it a second of rest stroking again coming forcefully topping her over the edge. " _Fuck Henry!_ " the mind blowing orgasm prolonged itself in crashing waves for her, taking an attentive Henry to hold her before she would slip to the floor. They stayed there for a while panting and shivering, savouring the aftermath of their orgasms. Moving seemed to painful.

Finally she stood resting against him whimpering as he moved from inside her. He moved some locks of hair away from her shoulder and planted sweet kisses there.

"That was… whoa… I don't know if I'm mad at you or if I should thank you" "you liked it babe admit it" he said giving her a little smirk. She turned around resting her hands around his neck. "I did. But do expect revenge" she pecked his lips and winked moving from him to turn on the shower.


End file.
